


Всю ночь напролет и не только

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, Teen Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: Стайлз поставил себе цель в этом году - обязательно прийти на выпускной бал с парой и целоваться с ней всю ночь напролет. Но при выборе этой самой пары возникли некоторые трудности в лице Дерека Хейла.





	Всю ночь напролет и не только

**Author's Note:**

> Отбечено замечательной madchester.  
> Продолжение фика [Я хочу целоваться всю ночь напролет ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5356562)

Проснулся Стайлз с твёрдой уверенностью в том, что сегодня случится катастрофа.  
Он лежал в кровати, безмолвно пялился в потолок и думал, насколько позорно будет смотреться его внезапный отъезд к тётке в Хьюстон. В ближайший час, например.  
Выпускной бал, которого Стайлз с нетерпением ждал больше года, теперь казался личным эшафотом. А все виноваты долбанные Дерек Хейл, не дававший ему жизни целый год, и Малия Хейл, хитростью вынудившая Стайлза пригласить того самого Дерека на бал.

И Стайлз даже не знал, что хуже, — что Дерек мог отказать ему и тем самым в заключительный раз опозорить перед всей школой, или что Дерек все же согласился.  
Вариантов, почему он все же сделал это, было примерно с десяток. В личном хит-параде Стайлза пока что лидировали проигранное пари, хитроумное желание подгадить и внезапное помутнение разума у Дерека. Финальные экзамены в школе, вступительные — в универ, и вся сопутствующая им нервотрепка ещё и не такое могли сотворить.

И лишь малейший процент... вероятность того, что Дерек действительно втайне запал на него и хотел пойти вместе на бал, не давала Стайлзу натворить глупостей вот прямо сейчас.

Провалявшись в постели около получаса и придумав примерно с сотню возможных вариантов развития событий, Стайлз отчаянно простонал и рывком вскочил на ноги. Если он и дальше так продолжит, то вместо бала его будет ждать дом Эйкена. И белая комната со смирительной рубашкой в придачу.

Спасительный СДВГ тут же направил мысли на то, есть ли в Эйкене комнаты с мягкими стенами и как бы было прикольно там прыгать и врезаться в них с разбега. Так что хотя бы почистить зубы и умыться Стайлз смог спокойно.

— Сын, уже встал? — раздалось снизу.  
— Да, пап, — отозвался Стайлз и, в последний раз взглянув на себя в зеркало, уверенно кивнул и направился вниз, ничего особенного не ожидая.

А зря. На кухне, также являвшейся столовой, его застала крайне любопытная картина.

— Воу… — только и сказал Стайлз, обведя взглядом блинчики с мёдом и шоколадом, целый чизкейк и пиццу.

Раздался сигнал закончившей работу микроволновки, и отец достал оттуда тарелку с картофелем-фри, с улыбкой поставив ее к остальному пиршеству на столе.

— Так, — Стайлз сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на отца самым осуждающим взглядом, на который только был способен. — И что это?  
— Что? Я не могу порадовать своего сына?  
— Папа…  
— Сегодня же выпускной. Я знаю, что он значит для тебя и как долго ты его ждал.  
— И поэтому ты накупил кучу моей любимой еды, рассчитывая, что на эйфории от бала я закрою глаза на то, что здесь полно того, что в обычные дни есть тебе нельзя, и разрешу помочь мне это доесть? Потому что даже с моим растущим организмом и бездонным желудком в одиночку все это я не осилю.  
— Стайлз.  
— Папа.

Молчание длилось с минуту, и, судя по очень решительному выражению лица отца, Стайлз угадал совершенно верно.

— Стайлз, в конце концов, я шериф города. И если я хочу кусок пиццы, я получу кусок пиццы! — и даже хлопнул ладонью по столу для увеличения эффекта.

— Кусок, значит? — как можно мягче поинтересовался Стайлз, приподняв бровь.  
Посверлив отца взглядом где-то так с полминуты, он уверенно направился к тарелкам, взял одну и, положив туда кусок пиццы, поставил перед отцом.

— Вот, пап. Кусок пиццы, как ты и просил. В силу праздника я закрою глаза на это преступление.

Да, Стайлз очень любил ловить людей на слове. И нет, стыдно ему не было. Вот ни капельки.

— Не хочу в этом признаваться, — обреченно вздохнув, отец упал на стул и подвинул к себе тарелку, — но я очень жду, когда ты уедешь в колледж.  
— И не надейся. Мои шпионы уже проинструктированы и полностью готовы. Я узнаю о запрещенной еде в твоих руках раньше, чем она успеет достичь твоего рта.

И, весело подмигнув отцу и оценив фронт предстоящей работы, Стайлз уселся на соседний стул и уверенно притянул к себе блинчики и шоколад.

— О боже… Кого ты шантажируешь? Мелиссу? Перриша? Гвендалин? Или Майка? Я уверен, что это Майк. Он каждый раз при твоём появлении в участке сбегает в архив.  
— Так я тебе и схахал, — пробубнил с набитым ртом Стайлз и дал потянувшемуся было к блинчикам отцу по рукам. А через несколько секунд, подумав, отсыпал столовыми щипцами ему немного картошки. Ведь все же сегодня действительно исключительный день.  
— Я вырастил чудовище, — беззлобно и в какой-то мере обреченно ответил ему отец и без промедления принялся за еду. Пока не отобрали. — И спасибо.

Стайлз отсалютовал ему кружкой с апельсиновым соком и взялся за пиццу.  
На какое-то время в кухне дома Стилински воцарились молчание и легкий звон столовых приборов о посуду. Стайлз мог поклясться, что сейчас все мысли отца были направлены на вычисление “шпионов”. Захотелось даже спародировать какой-нибудь шаблонный злодейский смех из классических фильмов.  
Подготовка к колледжу была насыщенной не только в плане экзаменов — Стайлзу пришлось очень долго приучать себя к мысли, что придётся оставить отца одного. И не менее долго подговаривать окружающих в необходимости всячески поддерживать его диету. До отъезда в Калифорнийский оставалось всего лишь пара каких-то месяцев, но Стайлз был уже полностью уверен в своих “подельниках”. Вообще все было просто прекрасно.

— Ты так и не сказал, Стайлз, кто же та счастливица, что пойдёт с тобой на бал?

Ну, почти все.

Стайлз поперхнулся, кое-как справился с этим и прикинул, как бы внезапно обрести способность к трансгрессии и незаметно свалить из кухни.

— Или ты пойдешь один? Потому что если не один, надо будет съездить в торговый центр и купить твоей даме бутоньерку. Или я путаю, и они не нужны на выпускном... В любом случае хорошо купить хотя бы букет цветов. — Отец, видимо, решил добить его окончательно.

Нежелание говорить правду разбивалось о жестокую реальность — Дерек где-то раздобыл номер телефона Стайлза и ещё вчера напомнил, что заедет за ним. На своей пижонской камаро, наверняка.  
Стайлз всегда втайне мечтал прокатиться на такой крутой тачке, что уж таить. Но не в качестве “девушки Дерека Хейла”, блин!  
И шанс, что отец не заметит, в чьей компании уедет на выпускной Стайлз, стремился к нулю и отрицательным величинам.

— Пап, понимаешь, тут такое дело…

Стайлз замялся, прикидывая, как помягче преподнести данную новость.

— Ты не идёшь на выпускной? — после очень продолжительной паузы решил помочь ему отец.  
— Нет, иду.  
— Но без пары?  
— С парой, — всем своим взглядом Стайлз пытался передать, чтобы его добили прямо сейчас.  
— Так в чем проблема? — либо у Стайлза плохо получалось, либо его отец после временно разрешенной запрещенной еды был слеп к любым невербальным сигналам.  
— Ты помнишь… Дерека Хейла? — выпалил Стайлз и напряженно замер в ожидании отцовской реакции.

И та не заставила себя долго ждать.  
Отец вопросительно открыл рот, поднял указательный палец вверх, подумал, закрыл рот, попытался зарыться другой рукой в короткие волосы на голове, снова открыл рот и, покачав головой, закрыл его.

— Дерек Хейл? — неверяще переспросил отец, чуть подавшись вперед. — Тот самый Дерек Хейл, который, цитирую: “Самовлюбленный козёл, чей смысл жизни в том, чтобы уводить моих девушек и выставлять меня на посмешище перед всей школой раз за разом”?  
— Ну, я вряд ли выразился именно так...  
— Да, Стайлз, ты высказался намного… намного грубее. После чего мы с тобой имели разговор о том, как можно и нельзя называть людей, которые тебя раздражают. И если ты забыл о нем, я с радостью повторю.  
— Нет, я все вспомнил! — Стайлз тут же поднял руки вверх, моля о пощаде.

Взгляд, которым его наградили, очень красноречиво поведал, что разговор все же состоится. Но Стайлзу захотелось завопить от бессилия совсем по другой причине. Ну, как объяснить отцу то, что сам не до конца понимаешь?  
Единственным разумным решением показалось набить рот едой, что Стайлз и поспешил претворить в жизнь. Призрачная надежда, что от него отстанут в таком случае.

— И все же… Дерек Хейл? Серьёзно? — отец все ещё пребывал в растерянности, будто ему сообщили о том, что Бикон-Хиллз отныне признаётся отдельным государством, и Стайлз готов основать там свою собственную религию. Причем имени себя. — Ты же даже не гей! — не выдержав, воскликнул он.

Политика отмалчивания тут же была забыта. Стайлз стремительно заработал челюстями и, не дожевав до конца, с трудом сглотнул. Направив в сторону отца вилку, чтобы подождал, он сделал большой глоток сока и тут же разразился гневным спичем (в прошлый раз так же досталось усомнившемуся в нем Скотту):

— И хотя это к данной ситуации не относится, я вполне могу быть геем. Не то чтобы я так стремился им стать, но ты же сам учил меня смотреть на мир широко открытыми глазами. Вот я и смотрю.

Отец застонал и уронил голову на скрещенные руки на столе.

— ...и я же признаю, что Дерек симпатичный. Как и Айзек, и Джексон. Хотя с Джексоном я бы не стал встречаться ни за какие комиксы мира. Но с Дереком я иду на бал не поэтому. Просто у меня все ещё нет пары. И у него тоже. Так что это лишь помощь. Ну, знаешь, бро-помощь.  
— Хорошо, — отец снова сел и даже всплеснул руками, признавая поражение. — У тебя нет пары, потому что Дерек уводил всех твоих девушек в течение года. А у него какое оправдание?  
— Чего? — Стайлз не понял и удивленно округлил глаза.  
— Ты же не раз говорил, что Дерек — звезда лакросса. Разве это не делает его одним из самых крутых парней в школе? И не нашлось ни одной девушки, желающей пойти с ним на бал?

Не стоило забывать, что его папа оставался крутым копом. За все это время Стайлз даже не задумался о том, что у Дерека “обязана” была быть девушка на бал. И либо он решил убить весь кайф от выпускного ради того, чтобы подгадить Стайлзу, либо у “великолепного Хейла” все было не так уж весело на личном фронте. Либо…  
Нет, последний вариант Стайлз решил игнорировать как можно дольше.

***

 

К звонку, раздавшемуся ровно в половину шестого вечера, Стайлз был абсолютно точно не готов.

Ведь, эй, только что на часах было еще двенадцать дня! Полно времени!  
Ну, так, по крайней мере, думал Стайлз. Но за нервами и приготовлениями вечер наступил как-то слишком стремительно. Дерек уже ждал внизу, и, судя по приглушенным голосам, отец полностью вошел в роль “напутствующего родителя”. Хотелось услышать, о чем они говорят, но ноги почему-то приросли к полу, галстук стал сильнее сдавливать шею, а температура в комнате поднялась. Другого объяснения, почему ладони и спина внезапно взмокли, Стайлз придумать не смог.

— Хэй, — внезапно раздалось от двери. — Ты в порядке?

Дерек Хейл. Собственной персоной. В таком же черном костюме, белой рубашке… только галстук синий. Просто, но дорого. Как всегда.  
Свой галстук цвета спелой тыквы Стайлз отхватил на ибее, и то случайно. Заказывал с символикой Бэтмена, а по ошибке пришел этот. Рядом они будут той еще парочкой.  
Господи, парочкой...

— О чем вы там болтали? — на самом деле Стайлз собирался спросить совершенно про другое, но надо же было с чего-то начинать.  
— Твой отец предупредил, что у него есть оружие, и если я посмею испортить тебе выпускной, он обязательно им воспользуется.

Пока Дерек говорил это, он не переставал улыбаться и лучиться самодовольством. Словно шериф города только что пообещал ему поучаствовать в настоящем захвате преступников, а не оторвать нахрен яйца в случае чего.

— Ага, понятно, — выдохнул Стайлз и почесал щеку, хотя ему ничего понятно не было.  
И в первую очередь — поведение Дерека.

На улице уже начало темнеть, да и ветер сегодня был холодный. Правда, даже если бы внезапно ливанул дождь или там снег пошел, миссис Роджерс из дома напротив вряд ли это остановило бы от слишком явного подглядывания. Стайлз был уверен, что стоит только камаро отъехать, соседка примчится к отцу под благовидным предлогом и начнет дотошно выспрашивать про выпускной Стайлза. И так просто от нее не отделаешься — старушка считала своим долгом знать досконально все, что происходит на их улице. Учитывая, что отец после их отъезда явно покусится на остатки утреннего пира, можно считать это неплохим воздаянием.

Путь до камаро прошел в полнейшей тишине, если не считать объятий и “все будет хорошо, повеселись на славу” от отца. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы кивнуть в ответ. Хотя все выглядело нормальным, Стайлз никак не мог отвязаться от того утреннего предчувствия катастрофы. Сколько бы раз его мозг ни перебирал кусочки фактов, паззл складываться не желал.  
Беглый осмотр камаро тоже ничего не показал — никаких тебе спрятавшихся игроков в лакросс, желающих облить его краской или свиной кровью, никаких сидушек-пердушек на пассажирском сиденье, никаких…  
Букет.  
Букет роз.  
Букет гребанных алых роз, лежащих на заднем сиденье машины.  
Снаружи их не было видно из-за затемненных стекол, но стоило Стайлзу только сесть и повернуться, застегивая ремень безопасности, как он уловил взглядом, а потом и вовсе не смог оторваться от этого яркого пятна посреди темного салона.

— Это… что? — мозг Стайлза временно вырубился полностью, даже не желая предполагать, кому эти цветы могли предназначаться.

Впервые за вечер улыбка слезла с лица Дерека, сменившись…  
Нет, это не могло быть смущение. Только не у Дерека Хейла. Либо за то время, пока Стайлз гипнотизировал свой костюм и мысленно готовился к выпускному, произошёл какой-то странный апокалипсис, либо Дерека подменили инопланетяне.

Но, в любом случае, Стайлз чуть отодвинулся и вжался в дверцу камаро. Так, на всякий пожарный.

— Я… — Дерек закашлялся и оттянул воротник рубашки, словно было сложно говорить, — купил их прежде, чем подумал, что тебе может не понравиться. И шериф… твой папа... мог не одобрить, так что я оставил их в машине.

Стайлз на секунду представил эту картину — Дерек на глазах изумленного отца протягивает ему, Стайлзу, шикарный букет алых роз. Можно было даже не пытаться врать себе — первой реакцией было бы вырвать этот веник и отхлестать им как следует горе-дарителя.

— В общем… если они тебе нравятся, то они для тебя. А если нет, давай сделаем вид, что ты их не видел, — Дерек уставился вперед, на дорогу, пытаясь напустить на себя максимально непринужденный вид. Но Стайлз-то видел и напряженно сжатую челюсть, и пальцы, отбивающие какой-то непонятный ритм по поверхности руля.

Озарение, что нервничал сейчас не только Стайлз, бухнуло на голову тонным мешком.

— Ок… — выдавил Стайлз и уселся прямо, так же переведя взгляд вперед и чувствуя, как камаро плавно двинулась вперед.

Что делать с этим озарением, он пока не знал.

***

 

Было что-то странное в том, чтобы приезжать в школу вечером, зная, что не собираешься ничего взламывать, устраивать подлянки Финстоку или что еще в подобном духе.  
Не то чтобы Стайлз очень часто этим занимался. Ну, он старался… делать это не часто. Не очень часто. Да блин! У него СДВГ, в конце концов! Это прекрасное оправдание чему угодно.

Но тем временем у школы было уже не протолкнуться. Стайлз не мог сказать, что они с Дереком сильно опоздали — приехали практически к самому началу, но стоянка уже ломилась от машин. Кто-то только приезжал, как и они, кто-то просто стоял в группах на улице, болтая и смеясь. Из открытого настежь центрального входа школы лился яркий свет и раздавалась громкая музыка. Все было настолько круто, настолько так, как представлял и о чем давно уже мечтал Стайлз, что все волнения, переживания, страхи — от них не осталось ни следа.

К черту Хейла! К черту всех, кто будет на них коситься! Никто не помешает Стайлзу Стилински насладиться его выпускным вечером!

— Готов? — раздалось слева, и Стайлз уверенно кивнул.  
— Более чем. Пошли.

Стоило им только выйти из машины, и Стайлз сразу почувствовал десятки взглядов, направленных в их сторону. Дерек не обнимал его, не взял за руку — просто держался рядом, но и этого было достаточно. В их школе слухи расходятся со стремительной быстротой, так что можно даже не надеяться, что половина находящегося на улице народа ждала не их появления.  
Но Стайлзу было глубоко пофиг.

— Надо найти Скотта, ладно? Потом. Он с Эллисон, так что они точно опоздают.  
— Да, без проблем, — Дерек либо выбрал тактику полного игнорирования происходящего, либо возвращался в свой привычный режим хмурой задницы.

Стайлза, в принципе, устраивал любой вариант. Тем более когда Дерек взглянул на него и чуть заметно улыбнулся, стало как-то легче.

— Да вы шутите, — внезапно раздалось прямо за ними.

Стайлз обернулся и — да, именно так. Джексон Уиттмор великолепный. Стайлз знал, что рано или поздно наткнется на него, и эта встреча ничем хорошим для него не обернется, но блин! Они еще до дверей школы даже не дошли!

— Дерек, скажи, что это шутка. Или пари. Или что ты его просто подвозил! Ты не мог в здравом уме прийти на выпускной со Стилински!

Стайлз покосился на Дерека и, о, да, тот определенно злился. Последний раз такой взгляд у него был, когда Гринберг своими “D” по нескольким предметам чуть не запорол им отъезд в другой штат на соревнования. Воспоминание о том, как Дерек прожигал его взглядом и спокойным, но властным тоном сообщал, что лично, как капитан команды, проследит, чтобы Гринберг закрыл все свои неуды до отъезда, было свежо как никогда. Тот факт, что у Стайлза почему-то почти встал от голоса и интонации Дерека, был благополучно забыт. Почти.  
Потому что сейчас история повторялась. Стайлз уже было открыл рот, чтобы попутно объяснить, где он видел Джексона и все, что с ним связано, но не успел.

— Джексон, — спокойно начал Дерек, сложив руки на груди, — если ты еще хоть раз позволишь себе в моем присутствии оскорбить Стайлза, либо неуважительно отозваться о нем, как о моем выборе пары на вечер, я натяну тебе трусы на голову и покажу в таком виде перед всеми собравшимися. И в первую очередь — перед Мартин, — Дерек кивнул в сторону Лидии, которая в тот момент беседовала с несколькими девчонками в стороне.  
— Какого?... — попытался было возмутиться охреневший Джексон, но Дерек тут же его перебил:  
— Ты понял меня?  
— Я…  
— Понял?  
— Да, — буквально выплюнул злой, как черт, Джексон.

Дерека он явно побаивался. Хотя… это же Джексон. Стайлз всегда знал, что в душе он тот еще трус.

— Пойдем, Стайлз, — Дерек, вряд ли осознавая это, взял его за руку и повел к школе.

А когда через минуту понял, что сделал, попытался осторожно разжать ладонь. Только Стайлз на эйфории от произошедшего забросил руку Дерека себе на плечо, а сам приобнял его за талию, прижимаясь совсем близко. Они со Скоттом часто так ходили, подумаешь.

— Это было круто, — быстро шепнул Стайлз на ухо Дереку и почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул всем телом.  
— Спасибо.  
— Но, чтоб ты знал, я сам мог с ним справиться.  
— Вот в этом я даже не сомневался, — усмехнулся Дерек, и хотя рациональная часть Стайлза вопила, что вариант с подставой все еще возможен, сам Стайлз никак не мог убрать с лица слишком довольную и счастливую улыбку.  
Да и не хотел особо.

Музыка становилась все громче, и, когда они все же ввалились в украшенный белоснежными шарами зал, уже буквально оглушала. Шары, дожди, огромный диско-шар под потолком — ни один из предыдущих балов не сравнится с этим. Кто-то, возможно, назвал бы Стайлза сентиментальным, но, черт возьми, это же гребанный выпускной! Конец школы! Целой эпохи!  
Безошибочно определив фотоугол, Стайлз уверенно потянул туда Дерека. Особой очереди не было, так что исполнив стандартные бро-обнимашки, их внезапно понесло. Дерек оказался не против подурачиться, и вот у них уже в теории была целая коллекция прикольных фотографий — Стайлз на спине Дерека, и оба смотрят вдаль, состроив самые серьезные мины, наигранная драка за реквизитную корону (по распоряжению директора, чтобы было меньше расстроенных девушек и парней, не получивших титул короля и королевы бала), и еще много чего. Когда они все же ушли из фотоугла под гневные взгляды другой парочки, Стайлз, не зная собственно, о чем можно говорить с Дереком Хейлом, предложил выпить пунша. Безошибочный вариант. Не хочешь или не можешь говорить — набей рот едой. Но, увидев полностью накрытый стол, Стайлз нервно сравнил происходящее со свадьбой Джоффри и с удивлением узнал, что Дерек в курсе, кто это. Еще через минуту оказалось, что “Игру престолов” Дерек не смотрел, а читал. И следующие полчаса, пока не появился запыхавшийся Скотт с Эллисон, Стайлз с истинным удовольствием обсуждал с Дереком данное произведение, выискивая отличия между сериалом и книгой.

На них с Дереком все еще косились, перешептывались, практически не таясь. Несколько раз Стайлза шепотом поздравили с тем, что он отхватил себе Хейла. Стайлз от этого впал во временный ступор. До этого момента он даже как-то не задумывался, что Дерек — не просто раздражающий капитан команды по лакроссу и его личная заноза в заднице, а один из самых популярных парней в школе. Но если не считать все это и Джексона, драконом смотрящего на них с другого конца зала, — все остальное было просто офигенно.

Дерек оказался не особым любителем танцев, так что на белый танец Стайлза внезапно увела появившаяся из ниоткуда Кора Хейл. Исполнив какие-то ритуальные переглядки с Дереком — серьезно, семейка Хейл была очень странной, — Кора увела Стайлза в центр зала.

— Если обидишь Дерека, я тебя найду и разорву тебе горло. Своими зубами, — твердо и без всякого намека на шутку произнесла Кора, стоило только им сделать первые шаги.  
— Тебе говорили, что ты пугаешь? — на всякий случай уточнил Стайлз, потому что да, невысокая хрупкая Кора в струящемся и легком платье цвета мяты пугала до чертиков.  
— Я предупредила, — отрезала она и полностью сосредоточилась на покачивании, именуемом у них танцем.

Правильно истолковав, что Кора не желает дальнейших бесед, да и в принципе опасаясь ее злить, Стайлз принялся разглядывать всех вокруг. Скотт и Эллисон уже испарились, и можно было даже не пытаться предполагать, для чего. Эти двое иногда напоминали сиамских близнецов - до тошноты милых и неразлучных. На них не удавалось злиться даже тогда, когда они бросали Стайлза на съедение мистеру Ардженту — врать ему в глаза о том, где именно сейчас находится его дочь, было истинной проверкой на мужество и нервы.

Через минуту Стайлз нашел взглядом и Лидию. И та выглядела не очень довольной. Она сидела в полном одиночестве за столиком, и, хоть убейте, Стайлз нигде не мог найти Джексона. Он и раньше бесил, но сейчас, оттого, что этот мудак посмел бросить Лидию, хотелось размазать его еще сильнее.

Кружа взглядом по залу, Стайлз наткнулся на Дерека, и тот о чем-то очень оживленно и не слишком довольно беседовал с близнецами из команды. Их Стайлз тоже не особо любил — через пару лет они прекрасно впишутся в стереотип качков без мозгов. Осталось только мышцы чуть нарастить. Но о чем они говорили, даже нет — спорили с Дереком, было интересно. Тем временем беседа подошла к концу, и близнецы двинулись к стенке зала. И вот там уже стоял недовольный и, судя по виду, чуть подвыпивший Джексон. Стайлз встретился с ним взглядом и буквально кожей почувствовал снедающую все ненависть.

И это было странно. Стайлз знал, что они с Джексоном взаимно бесили друг друга, но не до такой же степени. А потом Джексон улыбнулся. Той совершенно гадкой улыбкой человека, которая обещает, что в скором времени ее обладатель как следует повеселится за чей-то счет.

Когда музыка закончилась, Стайлз запоздало понял, что они с Корой уже какое-то время совершенно не двигались. И что она так же неотрывно и недовольно смотрела на Джексона.

— Мне нужно идти, — отрезала Кора и, безошибочно найдя в толпе Айзека, направилась к нему.  
— Мне тоже, — тихо произнес Стайлз и пошел в противоположную от Дерека сторону.

На душе стало очень гадко. И нечем дышать.  
Стайлз буквально вылетел на свежий и холодный воздух, сдирая с себя пиджак и взъерошивая поставленные гелем волосы. Жалко, нельзя точно также содрать злость и обиду. На себя в первую очередь. Потому что поверил.

— Стайлз? Что случилось?  
Обеспокоенный Дерек вынырнул следом спустя какую-то минуту. Не упускал из виду значит.  
Ладно, пора было с этим кончать.  
— Мне нужна честность, — твердо произнес Стайлз, надеясь, что по нему не сильно заметно, насколько сильно расстроен он был. — Вы же все это подстроили, да? То, что я случайно приглашу тебя, а ты согласишься? То, что при всех отбреешь Джексона и пригрозишь, если он ко мне сунется? Это ведь все специально, чтобы я потерял бдительность, и вы в конце вечера сделали какую-нибудь гадость? Розыгрыш в духе “Кэрри” или “Придурков”? Ведь так все обстоит на самом деле?

Если в начале его обвинительного спича Дерек и выглядел растерянным, то где-то на середине полностью закрылся и превратился в привычную хмурую версию самого себя. И Стайлзу было очень интересно, что же он ответит.

— Стайлз, ты придурок.

Ладно, это, по крайней мере, было неожиданно.

— Я согласился пойти с тобой, потому что хотел пойти с тобой. И послал Джексона, потому что он бесит. В особенности, когда выпьет. Нет никаких тайных заговоров, — уже более мягко и с надеждой добавил Дерек.

— То есть… — Стайлз сможет, Стайлз это произнесет, — ты хочешь сказать… что я тебе действительно нравлюсь?  
— Да господи боже ты мой! — внезапно раздался громкий возглас Коры совсем рядом. — Дерек на тебя слюнями исходит уже второй год!  
— Кора! - рыкнул в ответ Дерек, но младшие сестры плохи тем, что на них совершенно не действуют любые угрозы.

Платье Коры шлейфом развевалось за ней, придавая образ разгневанной и прекрасной фурии, готовой сносить все и всех на своем пути. А Айзек, идущий за ней, видимо, прибирал трупы.

— Слушай внимательно, — Кора подошла вплотную к Стайлзу и тыкнула в него своим наманикюренным пальчиком. — Дерек запал на тебя, хотя, на мой взгляд, хуже выбора просто не могло быть.  
— Всегда есть Гринберг, — внезапно подал голос Айзек, и всех синхронно передернуло от представившейся картины.

Переведя дух, Кора, впрочем, продолжила:  
— И Дерек никогда не сделал бы ничего, чтобы тебя обидеть.  
Если бы Стайлзу сказали такое еще вчера, он бы рассмеялся говорящему в лицо. Но сейчас, после целого вечера с Дереком… Стайлз готов был признать, что тот не такой уж надутый индюк, каким кажется.  
— Но если вдруг ты его обидишь, я исполню свою угрозу.  
— Кора! — Дерек уже не знал, что с ней сделать. — Может, тебе “пора”. Вам обоим, — намек, который он послал Айзеку, был более чем очевиден.

Дерек даже схватил Кору за плечо и силой начал толкать к двери. Стайлз в который раз отметил, что у семейства Хейл какая-то совершенно дикая физическая подготовка. Другая девчонка на месте Коры уже давно бы вскрикнула, но Кора упиралась так же сильно и яростно, как Дерек ее выталкивал.

— То есть тебе пофиг, если Джексон задумал выставить Стайлза на посмешище перед всей школой?  
— Что? — синхронно воскликнули Стайлз и Дерек, и Дерек еще и Кору выпустил от неожиданности, отчего та чуть не полетела на землю.  
— Ты же говорила, что Дерек…  
— Джексон! Джексон, а не Дерек! — воскликнула Кора и взмахнула руками, словно не понимая, почему все еще разговаривает с такими идиотами.  
— Но Дерек же их капитан! Прости, — обернулся к нему Стайлз и услышал что-то вроде “неужели они вспомнили, что я все еще здесь”, — но они же должны тебя слушаться во всем, разве нет?

Взгляды, которыми наградили Стайлза все трое присутствовавших, очень явственно говорили, что все это время он жил в каком-то своем выдуманном мире.

— Во-первых, школа закончилась, и Дерек больше не капитан, — как идиоту начала объяснять Кора и закатила глаза, — а во-вторых, если бы команда подчинялась Дереку, у нас была первая в мире команда спортсменов-книголюбов.

Стайлз удивленно приподнял брови и перевел взгляд на Дерека, но тот никак не отреагировал.

— Так что с Джексоном? — спросил он.  
— Выпивка, вы со Стайлзом и то, что он придурок, — пожала плечами Кора. — Вас внезапно внесли в список претендентов на звание короля и королевы, и, судя по всему, все решили, что это будет забавно — вывести в лидеры вас двоих. А так как Джексон был стопроцентно уверен, что королем станет он… В общем, вы можете и сами все представить пределы его личной катастрофы.

Все выглядело более чем убедительно, да и взгляд Дерека…  
Стайлз решил рискнуть.

— Вы знаете его план? — спросил он, и Кора кивнула.  
— Они хотят нанять каких-то травести из гей-клуба и натравить их на тебя.

Количества лампочек, засветившихся в голове Стайлза, хватило бы, чтобы осветить целый город.

— А ты не слышала откуда именно? Из “Джунглей” или “Синема”?

Удивление, возникшее на лице Коры, стоило всех ее угроз.

— Из “Джунглей”.

Довольно потерев руки, Стайлз развернулся так, чтобы его видели все собравшиеся.

— Господа! … и дама. Кто за то, чтобы посадить Джексона в ту лужу, в которую он желает засунуть других, а в данном случае лично меня?

Лес поднятых рук вовсе не удивил.

***

В начале года Стайлз был уверен, что выпускной запомнится ему на всю жизнь, но о таком он даже и не мечтал.

Лидия снова кинула Джексона, на этот раз, как надеялся Стайлз, окончательно. Долго в одиночестве ей быть не пришлось, как бы об этом ни кричал Джексон. Быстро сориентировавшись, Стайлз попросил Дерека подыграть ему, и, спустя уже каких-то несколько минут, они вдвоем уводили Лидию под бешеный взгляд Джексона. Посвятив свою богиню в план мести и заручившись ее полной поддержкой, весь оставшийся вечер они ходили исключительно втроем. И, видимо, Стайлз опять “любимчик судьбы”, ведь осторожные прикосновения Дерека к руке или спине обжигали сильнее, чем любой танец и объятия с Лидией. И об этом совершенно точно следовало подумать.

Месть Джексону не заставила себя ждать. Под удивленные взгляды учеников и возгласы родителей на балу каким-то образом появилась целая группка разодетых и ярких трансвеститов. Стайлз даже успел поймать злой и довольный взгляд Джексона прежде, чем тот охренел от того, что мужеподобные женщины двинулись к нему, окружая и сообщая всему залу, что они позаботятся об их “сестричке Джекки”. Поднявшийся гам утихомирили только через полчаса, когда приехали копы и забрали всех с собой. Всех — это трансвеститов и Джексона. Стайлз даже заснял все на телефон Дерека (там камера лучше была), чтобы потом показать опять куда-то слинявшим Скотту и Эллисон.

Пока руководство школы объяснялось с полицией, Стайлз незаметно пробрался к машинам и от всего сердца поблагодарил давних знакомых. Стейси, Мари, Джинджер, Марлона и Энни пожелали в ответ удачного продолжения вечера и взяли клятвенное обещание со Стайлза обязательно рассказать все про того славного мальчика, с которым его пытался рассорить “подлый Джексон”. Пришлось пообещать.

И вот бал подходил к концу. Короны были уже давно вручены. Стайлзу и Дереку.

Танец у них вышел не особо — Дерек действительно оказался тем еще танцором, но, к счастью, долго топтаться на танцполе им и не пришлось. Корону королевы бала Стайлз преподнес, стоя на одном колене, Лидии, со словами, что принадлежать она должна достойнейшей. Лидия очень долго сверлила его взглядом и взяла ее, сухо поблагодарив, словно одолжение сделала, и вернулась к Эйдану. Или Итану. Стайлз никогда не мог их различить.

Но, накрыв ладонью щеку, в которую поцеловала его Лидия перед уходом, Стайлз понял, что, кроме привычного восхищения, от былых чувств не осталось ничего.

— Эй, — позвал его Дерек и протянул руку, а когда Стайлз взялся за нее, рывком притянул к себе и обнял за плечи. — Ты в порядке?  
— Ты весь день спрашиваешь, в порядке ли я, чувак. Все со мной просто прекрасно.  
— Не называй меня “чувак”, — привычно нахмурился Дерек, но теперь, после всего произошедшего, это не раздражало, а умиляло.

О господи. Стайлза Стилински умиляет хмурость Дерека Хейла. Точно — массовый апокалипсис с нейро-гипнозом, не иначе.  
Дерек же внимательно осмотрел его, словно ища что-то только ему известное и, кивнув и сказав коротко “пойдем”, повел за собой.

Часть выпускников уже разъехалась, так что в школе осталось не особо много народу, но Дерек уверенно вел его в другой конец, туда, где вообще никого не было. Возможно, Стайлзу следовало бы хоть немного испугаться, но ему было слишком хорошо, да и в крови приятно грело что-то не совсем безалкогольное из фляжки Айзека.

Конечным пунктом назначения оказался класс истории на первом этаже. И Стайлз бы удивился, почему они пришли именно сюда, но стоило Дереку как-то открыть дверь и пропустить его вперед, как все вопросы отпали сами собой. Во всех классах первого этажа были огромные окна - почти во всю стену. Но перед окнами кабинета истории совершенно не было никаких деревьев или кустарников. И сейчас, ночью, свет полной луны заливал все вокруг.

— Это… реально круто, — произнес Стайлз, пораженно всматриваясь в белый шар в небе.

Необычно, круто и как-то по-странному волшебно.

Сзади раздался тихий звук закрываемой двери, а еще через несколько секунд Стайлз почувствовал, как его осторожно обнимают со спины. Дерек не напирал, но и дураку было понятно, что они пришли сюда не просто любоваться ночным небом. Так что, приняв решение, Стайлз сам развернулся и, не дав себе передумать, прижался губами к губам Дерека. Страха не было — лишь любопытство и желание, да, желание сделать эту ночь еще круче, хотя казалось бы — куда там. Дерек отмер практически сразу и с каким-то совершенно нечеловеческим рыком стал отвечать, грубо сминая губы Стайлза и практически вылизывая его рот. Стайлз не был экспертом в поцелуях, так что оставил все полностью на откуп Дерека. И вполне возможно, что они делали что-то не так, но, повторяя вслед за Дереком, стараясь делать как он, Стайлз все сильнее чувствовал, как ему это нравится.

Дерек резко крутанул их и заставил Стайлза сделать несколько шагов вперед, пока тот не уперся задницей в учительский стол. Пиджаки они скинули общими усилиями, как и галстуки. Правда, свой галстук Стайлз завязал очень нестандартным и крепким узлом, так что им пришлось разъединиться, чтобы Стайлз смог стянуть его через голову. Лишь на секунду Стайлз успел заметить шальной, дикий взгляд Дерека, прежде чем его притянули назад, вновь целуя и засасывая нижнюю губу. Скольжение рубашки Стайлз практически не почувствовал — Дерек выдернул ее слишком быстро, тут же накрывая бока своими ладонями, сжимая и чуть царапая. Хотелось и вовсе ее снять — становилось слишком жарко. И Стайлз не мог точно сказать, воздух ли это в кабинете нагрелся от них или внутренний жар. Дерек тем временем перестал насиловать его рот и переместился на шею, явно намереваясь оставить там засос или два. И когда Дерек особо сильно всосал его кожу, а затем широко и мокро провел по ней языком, а руками — вверх по груди, задевая соски, Стайлз не выдержал и застонал. Послав к черту гордость, он схватил Дерека за волосы, вынуждая опуститься вниз, и тот покорно перешел от шеи к груди, успевая покусывать и целовать, пока, наконец, не достиг соска и не накрыл его своим ртом.

Определенно, ни одна порнуха никогда не передаст, насколько же это круто.  
Член Стайлза уже болезненно упирался в ширинку, и в голове промелькнуло, что им срочно надо было заняться этой проблемой. Стайлз ни разу не кончал в присутствии другого человека, и определенно не хотел бы выглядеть как тот, кто готов спустить лишь от нескольких грязных поцелуев и ласк, но…

Но раньше, чем он успел хоть что-то сделать, Дерек стремительно расстегнул чужую ширинку и, спустив штаны с трусами Стайлза, опустился на колени и накрыл его член ртом.

— О боже, — пораженно выдохнул Стайлз, неосознанно зарываясь пальцами в волосы Дерека и подаваясь бедрами вперед.

Дерек Хейл, звезда лакросса, самый крутой парень школы, прочитавший все книги “Игры престолов”, делает ему минет на школьном выпускном. Это было настолько круто, что должно было быть увековечено. Жаль только, что отец и Скотт не оценили бы.  
Мысли о Скотте и — ужас какой — об отце на время остудили, так что Стайлз вновь смог в полной мере насладиться тем, как горячо и хорошо во рту Дерека, как он скользит губами по стволу и оглаживает языком головку.

— Дерек… ох… Дерек. Я почти… — только и смог выдавить из себя Стайлз, зажмуриваясь и чувствуя, как кончает.

От осознания, что он только что спустил в рот Дереку, а тот еще и облизал его член по всей длине, в паху снова стало жарко. Это было грязно, но очень круто.

Дерек поднялся, натягивая на Стайлза обратно штаны вместе с трусами, и, вытащив из скинутого на пол пиджака платок, вытер им губы и перевел на Стайлза очень настороженный взгляд.

— Как…  
— Если ты сейчас спросишь меня “как я”, — перебил его Стайлз, даже не пытаясь убрать с лица довольную улыбку, — клянусь, я найду силы и сейчас уйду отсюда.

В глазах Дерека на секунду мелькнул испуг и практически сразу пропал.

— Я супер. Серьезно. Ты меня удивил, поразил и все в этом духе. И мне сейчас немного стремно и непривычно, но я абсолютно точно уверен, что должен как-то отблагодарить тебя.

Стайлз решительно накрыл ладонью ширинку Дерека, где точно нужно было уделить кое-чему внимание, но Дерек перехватил его ладонь и сжал.

— Я хочу встречаться с тобой, — выпалил он и напряженно замер.

Что ж, это было действительно неожиданно. Стайлз удивленно замер.

— В смысле кино, свидания и все такое? — решил уточнить он.  
— Да. И секс. Много секса. Тебе же понравилось?

Стайлз очень заторможенно кивнул, прикидывая про себя, во что он ввязывался. С одной стороны, придется иметь еще один очень долгий и нудный разговор с отцом на тему, что его сын все же би, и косые взгляды и нравоучения от миссис Роджерс, а та не поленится прийти к ним с утра с пирогом и напроситься на “чашечку чая”. С другой стороны — Дерек оказался классным парнем, у них были общие темы для разговоров, и секс.

В принципе, можно было начинать с секса.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Стайлз, — это же все равно на два месяца, а потом я уеду в Калифорнийский. Оттянемся как следует!

Дерек вроде бы и обрадовался, но вроде бы и не очень. Если Скотта Стайлз мог читать как открытую книгу, то тут все было намного сложнее.

— А если тебе понравятся эти два месяца со мной, как насчет продолжить?  
— Вполне, — пожал плечами Стайлз, решая не огорчать лишний раз Дерека, ведь в отношения на расстоянии он не верил. Дерек наверняка сам очень быстро устанет и предложит прекратить этот фарс.

Но в данный момент Дерек довольно улыбался и, притянув к себе Стайлза и поцеловав его, расстегнул свою ширинку. И за следующие две минуты Стайлз открыл для себя, что дрочить другому человеку и слушать его сдавленные стоны намного круче, чем могло бы показаться.

***

Два месяца спустя Стайлз решился на отношения на расстоянии и в крайне отвратительном расположении духа въезжал в кампус Калифорнийского университета. Причину того, почему Дерек так и не признался за все лето, куда поступил, да и вообще не особо был опечален от того, что они расстаются на неопределенное время, Стайлз понял, едва открыв дверь и увидев своего соседа по комнате.


End file.
